Cylindrical separators are known devices for separating impurities from gases at high pressures, for example, pressures of over 8 bar. An example of such a separating device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,533.
A drawback of these separators stems from the violent rotation of the separated materials at the bottom of the vessel during operation. This causes abrasion or erosion of the bottom of the vessel and the inner wall near the bottom and makes it difficult to discharge the separated materials. Moreover, separated materials become entrained into the gas discharge pipe again, a phenomenon known as reentrainment. The separated liquids and/or solids are subsequently blown from the separator again, especially when the liquids or solids contained in the reservoir are still in motion.
To remedy these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,533 recommends fitting the separator with a large, circular plate arranged perpendicularly to the axis of the vessel, under the gas discharge pipe at a relatively short distance therefrom, and installing further means under the plate for settling the separated materials. For this reason, the circular plate is referred to as a settling plate.
The settling plate is effective, although not completely, in suppressing the rotation of the gas and the resultant separated impurities in the reservoir which causes the erosion of the vessel. To improve effectiveness, at least one diametrical baffle is installed under the settling plate to further suppress the rotation of the gas. Despite these modifications, fine moving particles still become entrained into the gas discharge pipe by the upward gas flow. To prevent this reentrainment, it is necessary to provide means for settling these particles.
An object of the present invention is to provide a separating device suitable for separating liquids and/or solids from a gas stream in which there is virtually no movement of fine particles at or near the bottom of the vessel, thus preventing solids from being entrained into the gas discharge pipe. To achieve that result, the total height of each baffle of the present invention is at least equal to the internal diameter of the vessel. Preferably, the separator employs two diametrical baffles, arranged perpendicularly to one another for keeping the gas at or near the bottom of the vessel at rest and causing the separated liquids and/or solids to settle. Consequently, there is virtually no more movement of fine particles, thus virtually suppressing reentrainment of the separated materials.
Preferably, each diametrical baffle has a slot that extends from the bottom edge of the baffle and is symmetrical with respect to the axis of the vessel. The slots in the baffles facilitate the cleaning of the pasty substance formed by the separated liquid and solids from the reservoir which would otherwise be difficult to remove. The slots in the baffles also prevent caking of the pasty substance which occurs particularly at the intersections of the baffles. Moreover, the use of baffles with slots facilitates the upward flow of the purified gas to the gas discharge pipe.
The slot in each baffle is preferably rectangular and the height of the slot is at least 0.6 times the internal diameter of the vessel. The part of the diametrical baffle that extends from one wall of the vessel to the other has a height at least 0.4 times the internal diameter of the vessel. The size of the slot measured in the direction perpendicular to the axis of the vessel is approximately 0.25 to 0.5 times the internal diameter of the vessel. The distance from the bottom edge of the settling plate to the top edge of the vertical baffles is at least 0.5 times the internal diameter of the vessel. Preferably, the top edge of each diametrical baffle is partially detached from the inner wall of the vessel to suppress turbulence.
The bottom of the vessel is preferably conically shaped in the direction of the discharge pipe for the separated liquids and/or solids. This results in a more steady discharge of the separated liquids and/or solids which settle due to the diametrical baffles.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods, operation, and functions of the related elements of the structure and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.